


Starting Over (Delsin Rowe x Reader)

by HunterViridity



Category: Infamous - Fandom, inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterViridity/pseuds/HunterViridity
Summary: Delsin didn’t want the child so (Y/N) left.Delsin regrets it everyday for 5 years then he met her again in Seattle





	1. Chapter 1

Delsin remembers that day everyday.When he wakes up till when he went to sleep.The regret never fades in his mind.She carries his goddamn child and he didn’t take a responsibility.He just left just like that.The thought of how hard it is for her to be pregnant when still being a student in a university makes him mind explodes. Did people give you disgusting look seeing her swollen stomach? He will beat the shit out of them if he was there but he wasn’t

 

He is doing his usual routine.Keeping his eyes on his Akomish Tribe,Salmon Bay and Seattle with companions Fetch and Eugene

 

“Hey Banner-man” Fetch greets as she saw Delsin came in Eugene’s apartment

 

With scoffs Delsin tells Fetch to not call him that.They ate together as usual.They ate pizza as usual too.After new 2 hours of doing nothing they get out accept Eugene still hiding in his room playing his games saying he will send his angels if something happens,typical

 

“I hope somethiiiiing will happen today.It has been boring not having an action day” Fetch stretch her arms up looking down from the roof she and Delsin eyeing the city from “What did you do today hmm Del?”

 

“You know as the usual.Woke up,staying in the house for an hour then walk from Salmon Bay to here”

 

Fetch sits beside him daggling her legs.She scratch her neck looking nervous “What’s up with you?”

 

The pink haired woman sighed loudly “I got a job”

 

“What?!Where?”

 

“I really don’t want to spend my life not having a job.Hey I like keeping Seattle safe but I want money and to answer your question.I got to be a security guard at bank”

 

“Wow Fetch can’t believe they gave you the job”

 

“I know right?! I was suprised too”

 

They both laugh then silence.Enjoying the view of the city and wind slowly flowing their hairs

 

“I’m very proud of you.Don’t forget to have a party when you get your salary” Delsin mess her pink hair

 

“Sure I will you fuck!” She slaps his hand away and fixes her hair.”Well I gotta go,dude.I got job to do” With a soft punch on Delsin hand and jumps down the 26 foot building

 

Delsin watches as his pink haired friend waves at him with a big smile on her face.He waves back.He and Fetch are good.The sex was a one night stand and Fetch likes somebody else now.Not long after that Delsin leaves his spot and walks the streets.He was greeted by several people.Well he is well-known for saving the city

 

A boy in front of a small market bought him out of his deep thought.The boy looks not older than 5.He looks strangely like him.His skin is little brighter than him,the shape of his eyes but rounders,soft dark brown locks.The boy smiles at him noticing a strange man staring at him

 

“Hi mister” He waves his small left hand.The smile is so adorable thought Delsin

 

“Hey kid.What are you doing out here?”

The kid points his thumb at the market “Waiting for my mama.She’s at the counter.The market smells that’s why I’m out here”

 

Delsin crouches “You know nowadays kids get snatch like they snatch a candy from a baby.You should stay near to your mom”

 

The kid smiles wider “Thank you for the advice mister”

__

__‘Shit this kid is so adorable’_ _

__

“Maxwell who are you talking to?”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s her.(Y/N) (L/N),his high school sweetheart till they were in their 20s broke off when she was pregnant.Left Salmon Bay to somewhere he didn’t know where.He tried to contact her but he got nothing

“(Y/N)…” Delsin eyes soft staring at her features.She didn’t change at all.Still beautiful as ever.Her hair,her skin,her lips and God her damn eyes are so nice to look at.She’s wearing a set of office work clother.White shirt,black pencil skirt and black heels

Y/N) frowns.She carries the boy and hugs him “See you around,Delsin”

“Wait” Delsin gently grabs (Y/N) arm “Please” 

The boy is their son.He knows it because the boy has the mix appearance of him and hers.He knows it because the boy has her eyes.2 pair of (E/C) eyes staring at him is a beautiful scenery

“Let’s go have some tea”

-

Delsin brought them to a diner.(Y/N) sits with Maxwell and Delsin sits opposite of them,In front of his ex-girlfriend.A waitress came to them and left 2 menus and left 

“Mommy, I’ve been a good boy today right?” The cute small boy touches his mom’s cheek and smiles as always

“Yes,you did.You want ice cream?”

“Yes please!”

“With cherry and chocolate?”

“Mmhmm!”

“What did he do today?” Delsin asks admiring the view of a loving mother and son moment

“Wells got As for English and Math” She told him “The teachers there told me he’s a smart boy”

A sudden feeling of warmth came to him.A feeling that he’s proud of hearing his son is an intelligent kid

“Mommy taught me a lot of school stuff!She makes me smart!”

“Your mom is a very smart person”  
The praise that Delsin gave makes (Y/N) blushes.Delsin is at it again knows how to make her blush as ever 

The waitress came again and they took others.A special ice cream for the boy,hot tea for (H/C) and hot coco for the conduit man

“So his name is Maxwell?”

(Y/N) looks up “Yeah.I named him af-”

“Your late brother..”

“You remember” Her voice cracks

“I always remember about you,(Y/n)”

The two adults then go quiet,looking at THEIR son eating his ice cream with joy with ice cream all over his cheeks

“His middle name is…..”

“What?” Delsin asks with a curious tone

“Luke”

Delsin grins like the cat from Alice In The Wonderland “You named him after Luke Skywalker?”

“Hey!I didn’t know what to give him a middle so I just told the nurse what was in my mind!” She pouts 

In their younger years (Y/N) wasn’t a fan of Star Wars.Delsin introduced her to it.Till then she’s a nerd for Star Wars until now.Watching Star Wars episodes makes her calm down but sad too.She and Delsin will always watch the movies when there were nothing to watch.Watching them bring back the memories of them being together

Maxwell messy face was clean by (Y/N) using wet wipes “Mama!I can clean by myself!I’m big noooooow!”

His mom hugs him tightly and kiss his cheeks thousand of times “My baby boy will never grow up!”

“NoNoNononoooOO” Trying to cover his face didn’t work.Covering his mom’s face didn’t work too to stop being kissed all over the face

They laugh.Delsin laughs too “How old are you,Maxwell?”

“I’ll be 5 in 16th December!” Max show Delsin his 5 fingers

It’s 10 months away

“Oh. It’s getting late.Wells have school tomorrow”

Delsin paid the cheque with the money he got from the little works he did and left “Where do you live?I can walk you there”

It’s already passed dawn.Too dark for a woman and a kid walking down the street “If you’re not busy”

“I’m not” 

Delsin got spend time with Maxwell through the walk to home.Delsin gave him a piggy back rider,they ran playfully and even go to a playground for a short time,(Y/N) really wanted to go home and rest

“Here we are” 

“An apartment” 

The building has 5 story,looks decent not that old “It’s the cheapest and comfy even the neighbour are nice.Maxwell made a few friends there” 

Maxwell holds his mother’s left hand “Goodbye Delsin” 

Delsin softly pinch his chubby cheeks “Bye,lil champ”

“Can I see you again?”

“Uhmmm…” Delsin looks at (Y/N). Waiting for the approval.It’s a Yes as she smiles “Of course”

“Can you teach me play baseball?! I’ve always want to play.My friends play baseball with their dads!”

The ‘play with their dads’ words makes his heart ache “Absolutely.We can play anything you want with me”

They did the pinky swear


End file.
